Reacciones
by ScarletJaganshi00
Summary: Makoto siempre ha cuidado de Haruka cuando éste se enferma. Ahora es turno del mayor consentir a la orca castaña. Insinuaciones shonen-ai.


**Disclaimer: **Free! no me pertenece

Este fic participa en el reto del fandom de Free! Iwatobi Swim Club: "Personaje Favorito" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms. Me invitaron al reto y, debo admitir, me emocione mucho w. Consiste en escribir un one-shot en el que mi personaje favorito sea el protagonista.

**Total de Palabras:** 566

Aunque hacer drabbles es algo dificil para mi (tiendo a extenderme mucho), me parecio interesante ponerme a prueba.

Fue difícil elegir a alguien para hacer de mi personaje preferido de Free! (supongo que la mayoria comprendera por qué ¬w¬), así que después de reflexionar decidí que escribiría de Makoto. Pero como Haru no se queda atras, también lo incluí en el fic, pero recalco: **el protagonista es Makoto.**

A leer!

* * *

><p><strong>Reacciones<strong>

9:30 am. Tarde.

Un chico de 17 años se auto reclamaba mientras yacía sentado sobre su cama con el aliento entrecortado y un tremendo sonrojo que hacía que su cara pusiera en vergüenza a las manzanas más maduras. ¿Por qué? Simple: Tachibana Makoto tenía una fiebre lo suficientemente alta como para dejarlo knock out en su cama mínimo hasta el medio día.

Desde la noche anterior se sentía muy fatigado, pero lo dejo pasar creyendo que se trataba del agotamiento que la práctica de ese día le había traído. Pero al despertar, la sensación que cargaba solo era comparada con haber sido arroyado por un auto varias veces. Su madre tomo su temperatura y llegó a la conclusión de que su hijo no debía asistir al instituto estando tan enfermo. Incluso se ofreció para quedarse a cuidar de él, pero el castaño le insistió que estaría bien y no era necesario que faltara a su trabajo. La mujer sólo aceptó cuando el chico le juró que la llamaría si sentía que empeoraba o algo pasaba. Ahora, poco más de como 6 mensajes enviados a Haruka avisándole que no iría por él y dos horas después, Mako realmente se planteaba el llamar a su progenitora, porque se sentía horriblemente débil. Sin embargo, antes de que siquiera se le ocurriera tomar su celular, escuchó que la puerta de su casa se abría, seguido de las pisadas de alguien subiendo las escaleras. Y no, nadie anunció que había llegado; la persona que entró no dijo ni una palabra.

Ni se molesto en preguntar quién era, ya que el silencio se lo había dicho todo. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando su amigo hidrofílico entró a su habitación.

-Buen día, Haru-chan

La voz del menor sonó bastante ronca. Eso fue suficiente para hacerle entender al más bajo qué pasaba.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-La verdad... bastante mal- aunque Tachibana intentó sonreír aunque sea mínimamente, un pequeño ataque de tos se lo impidió. Alguien más no lo hubiera notado, pero el adolescente vio que en los ojos del pelinegro había preocupación. Sin preguntar, Nanase se acercó a Makoto y juntó su frente con la suya. -H-Haru?!

El mayor no contestó, pero frunció el ceño al separarse del castaño. Salió del cuarto y, al regresar, llevaba consigo una pequeña toalla húmeda.

-Recuéstate- le ordenó al nadador de espalda

Algo confundido, el chico obedeció. Una vez estuvo cómodo, Haruka se acercó y se hincó a su lado, le desabotonó los primeros dos botones de su camisa de dormir, para luego comenzar a pasar la franela por todo el rostro, cuello e incluso parte del pecho de Makoto. Esto, más que disminuirlo, hizo que el sonrojo del nadador de espalda se notara más aún. La razón: jamás había visto al ojiazul ser tan...tierno. Ni con él ni con nadie más.

-La fiebre no baja...

Contrariado, el nadador de estilo libre dejo la toalla sobre la frente del ojiverde. Sin retirar su mano y hablando con suavidad, el chico continuó: -Te prepararé algo... Duerme un poco

Dicho esto, salió de la habitación. El castaño se quedo sorprendido por un rato más, para luego esbozar una leve sonrisa. Cubrió sus ojos con el trapillo y reposó su mano donde había estado la del Nanase. Jamás pensó que su amigo provocara tanto en él.

Tal vez estar enfermo no era tan malo. No mientras Haru estuviera ahí para cuidarlo.

* * *

><p>Tadaaaaaaa! W<p>

Bueno, aqui esta, espero que les haya gustado. Lo admito, sufrí mucho porque tenía muchísimo que agregar, pero finalmente lo logré!

Supongo que hare otro fic más adelante donde pueda completar mejor mi idea, pero sera en unas semanas más.

Cualquier sugerencia, queja, etc, mandenme review ;)

PD: diganme, les gustaría que escribiera más drabbles?


End file.
